


surprise reunion

by fabulousfairytales



Series: in which levi is the personified gay panic and nico loves it [10]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Family Reunions, Fluff, Jun-ho Kim, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Nadia Kim, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yunjae Kim, the kim clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: What should've been just a small barbeque so Levi could meet Nico's parents, turned into a impromptu family reunion, orchestrated by Mama Kim.





	surprise reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It is I, I'm back with another story! It's based on this [headcanon](http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com/post/183014373162/okay-so-orthoglasses-schmicoismysunsword-and-i) and I love it with my soul! Thanks as always to my boo [schmittlevi](http://schmittlevi.tumblr.com/) for betaing! ♥

“I'm okay, listen. I should've warned you earlier. I mean I would've warned you earlier, but my mom just sprung this on me, so I'm so sorry. Uhm–“ He fiddled with Levi's fingers in his hand.

He was nervous. Nico Kim was nervous. Oh wow. That must mean that something entirely out of his control must've happened. Levi didn't know if he should be amused or afraid.

“What is it? Did your parents cancel the barbecue? Because hey, that's not your fault don't worry about it–“

“No. Oh no, no at all. They invited the whole family. Aunts, uncles, cousins, my grandmother. The whole family will be there. They didn't even tell me, Jae did, because she felt bad for me. Jae!”

He sighed. “I'm sorry, babe. If that's too much for you, I can just call –“

“No!” Levi stopped him. “No, it's okay. I'd love to meet your family. I never... It was always just me and my mom. And I'd love to see what it’s like to have a big family like you do,” he confessed shy.

Nico's breath hitched. They were already in front of the house, but Nico just couldn't hold back and had to kiss him, right here, merely a few feet away from the front door of his childhood home. He carefully ran his hand through Levi's curls until it came to a stop on his cheek.

“Baby, I love you so much. I'm sure they're gonna love you too.” Levi smiled and got onto the tip of his toes to kiss Nico's nose.

“Okay. Then let's go in there,” he said confidently as he took Nico's hand.

The door swung open the moment Nico's knuckles hit the wood and he instantly knew that whoever was behind that door, was watching them.

It was no surprise that it was his younger sister who greeted them with the biggest grin he had ever seen on her face. Oh, she must enjoy this.

“Levi! Nico! So good to see you!” She squealed as she pulled both of them into a tight hug.

“Okay listen,” she whispered between them, “Eomma and appa are outside. Halmeoni is already on eomma's ass about how she cuts the meat, but they're all very excited to meet the boyfriend that Nico was talking non-stop about.”

“What? I haven't–“ Nico protested.

“You did,” Nadia chimed in with a big grin as she put her arms around the three.

“Did not.”

“There are exactly two things you talk about. Surgery and your super adorable boyfriend that you’re in love with,” his older sister laughed.

“It's just the two things I love the most,” Yunjae mimicked her older brother with the voice of a lovesick teenager. She felt the following slap on her arm, but just giggled.

“I swear to God aesaekki, one day sswa jug-yeo beolilgeoya,” Nico growled.

“Babe, please don't murder people,” Levi snickered. The sisters both turned their heads in surprise to give him a puzzled look.

“You understood that?” Nadia asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I have this app and I'm learning a bit…” He trailed off when he saw the proud expression on Nico's face.

Yeah, that's his boyfriend. Learning a whole different language just for him. So, what if he was proud of Levi, talking about him all the time? Learning a language isn't that easy and he found it incredibly endearing that he was trying to learn his.

“Halmeoni’s gonna love him,” another voice coming from behind them noted. It was Jun-ho, Nico's older brother and self-proclaimed oldest sibling of the Kim family. He really was just 5 minutes older than his twin Nadia, but he was born two minutes before midnight which gave him a whole different day and he loved to point out this fact whenever he could.

Especially when his twin was also around.

“Okay, you should really go and say hello now, or eomma’s gonna be pissed that you didn’t introduced him to them first,” Yunjae reminded them as she released them from the bear hug.

“Shit, you’re right,” Nico cursed under his breath as he took Levi’s hand and guided him to the garden. Levi didn’t even have time to admire the hallways and its numerous pictures that were hanging on the wall. He could only assume that they were pictures of Nico and his siblings.

A few hours ago, Levi thought that he got this. Nico’s siblings loved him. They were nice and always asked Nico how his boyfriend was doing and when he’ll bring him to their bi-weekly nights out at their favorite Korean restaurant. The Kim siblings were totally infatuated with him. Every one of them.

However, meeting Nico’s parents and grandmother was a whole other deal. Levi knew that they loved Nico and that they were curious to finally meet his partner, since apparently his mother and grandmother squealed in approval when Nico had shown them a picture of Levi. It was still a big step and it really made him more nervous the closer they got to the glass door that would lead them to the garden. His heart was racing, and his steps got smaller, trying to delay the imminent moment by at least a few seconds.

When Nico picked up on Levi being slightly behind him, he already had a hunch about why this was the case. He lightly squeezed Levi’s hand and guided him to an empty room.

“Baby, are you okay?” He asked softly as he gently caressed Levi’s cheek.

“I – I’m sorry it’s ridiculous, but I –“ He gasped for air as he looked outside the window at the empty street that they came from minutes ago.

“Whatever it is, it’s not ridiculous. Talk to me. I’m here,” Nico reassured, wrapping his arms tightly around Levi and peppering soft kisses onto his forehead as he carefully stroked his back. Levi buried his face into Nico’s chest for a moment. His smell usually calmed him down a lot. Especially paired with his arms around Levi’s smaller body and the gentle kisses on his forehead. Nico always knew how to comfort his boyfriend.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Levi looked up into Nico’s eyes and touched his neck.

“What if they don’t like me?” Levi whispered.

“Not possible,” Nico countered, “They will love you. And how could they not? Look at you. You are sweet and adorable and smart and funny. And they are not blind. They will see what a wonderful person you are. I mean, you already won over my siblings.” He caressed Levi’s cheek and gave him a warm smile.

“You think?”

“Of course. They adore you. And my parents will too,” Nico reassured, pressing another soft kiss onto Levi’s temple. “Ready?”

Levi nodded softly. “Yes.”

He took Nico’s hand as they made their way into the garden. As they stepped outside, Nico could already hear his parent bickering about the rhododendron that needed some serious trimming. Giving Levi’s hand another squeeze, he guided him to the Hollywood swing that they were sitting on.

“Hey eomma. Hey appa,” Nico greeted them before he was pulled into a tight hug by both of his parents. He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his mother, still holding onto Levi’s hand. He had noticed that Levi was trying to let go of his hand, but Nico just squeezed it firmer.

“Nico-ya! It is so good to see you!” His mother exclaimed as she and his father let go of him.

“I’m happy to see you too. Eomma, appa,” he gently tugged at Levi’s hand, signaling him to step beside him so he could introduce him to his parents.

“This is Levi. Levi, my parents.”

They looked nice. Friendly. And Nico looked just like them. Except that he was a little bit taller than his father. Levi was a little bit surprised, since he didn’t expect Nico’s father to be shorter. Not that it mattered, but it was kind of funny to see Nico being tallest in his family.

“Uhm – Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kim. It is really nice to finally meet you,” he said, a nervous smile on his lips _. Please don’t let them hate him. Please don’t let them hate him._

For a moment, neither of them was saying a word. They turned their heads, looking at each other for a few seconds, before both of them burst out into giggles, welcoming the young man at their son's side with a big hug.

“It's so good to finally meet you, Levi,” Nico's father said as he proudly patted the boy’s shoulder. His mother smiled and nodded approving.

“Yes, it is really great to finally meet you Levi. Nico has been telling us so much about you! He’s basically raving everytime he speaks of you. His eyes get that special sparkle whenever you are being mentioned. Just last week when Jun-ho –“She said with a big grin, but got interrupted by her youngest son.

“Eomma!” Nico whined.“That’s –“

“What? Not true? It better be true,” Levi teased as he nudged Nico’s side with his elbow, a big grin on his face. Oh, how the tables have turned for Nico.

“Oh, I like him!” Nico’s mother snickered as she lovingly pinched Nico’s cheek. Her son had already told her a lot about how cute and sweet his boyfriend was. She had seen pictures of him, but in reality, he was even cuter. And he knew how to handle her son, and that was a big plus in her book. Nico really needed someone to keep him in check.

Levi chuckled when he noticed the faint blush on Nico’s cheeks. Wow, Nico almost never blushed. This could turn into an interesting day.

After Nico introduced Levi to his grandmother, all the pressure that Levi had felt prior to coming here had vanished into thin air and he enjoyed the numerous stories about Nico’s childhood and teenage days.

Of course, he already heard some stories from Nico’s siblings who couldn’t wait to embarrass their brother in front of his boyfriend months ago when they first met him. But now it wasn’t just Nico’s siblings telling him anecdotes from his boyfriend’s past. No. It was cousins and aunts and parents and a grandmother. He had never seen Nico blush so furiously. Oh yes. This was good. So good.

“You know, and then he whipped out that black lipstick, put it on in front of the whole family and left the house to go to band practice. They weren’t bad, they really weren’t. But they were just SO emo. It was hilarious,” Yunjae said with a huge grin on her face.

“Really? You in a punk rock band, playing in one of you member’s mom’s garage? With thick eyeliner, black lipstick and nail polish?” Levi snickered. He had a hard time picturing this, maybe Nico would put it on again for him. Just once, so he could see it.

“Oh yes, he did. I even have some pictures. Wait, I can just go upstairs and–“ Nadia offered.

“No, I – I think we don’t need to be reminded of that time, right?” Nico interrupted her as he looked at Levi with pleading eyes. His boyfriend chuckled and squeezed his hand softly, before he shook his head.

“Yeah, I think we tortured Nico enough for today,” he laughed, Nico’s parents chiming in. As the circle around them had lifted, Levi was still grinning as he caressed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“You are aware that now you have to show me your full emo punk rock routine, right?” Levi purred into his ear.

“Anything you want babe,” Nico replied and pressed a soft kiss onto Levi’s cheek. “Anything you want.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments are always appreciated. :)
> 
> Also, I hope that the Korean parts were at least somewhat okay, I've only started learning the language a year ago and I'm relying on the internet and my trustworthy app. So if you find an error in there, let me know so I can fix it! (prefereably over on my tumblr!)  
> It [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) and you can also come over if you wanna talk or have a prompt!!


End file.
